Solo dame una oportunidad
by angelariel13
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando alguien le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir a minato?...minato tratara de acercarse a su hijo y crear los lazos padre e hijo que siempre quiso con el...pero lastima orochimaru no dejara ser feliz a minato ni a su hijo
1. ¿¡EL VIVO?

Una niña lo observaba desde su paraíso,como sufria ….¿por que la mayoría de mortales eran asi?...no eran justo con el pequeño….realmente no era justo y eso la enfadaba….habia estado observando al niño desde su hogar….desde hace mucho tiempo le daba pena ver las escenas…..queria ayudarlo pero no…..ella solo podía custodiar y observar….nada mas…

-por que no darle una oportunidad de felicidad a ese pobre mortal?-pregunto una niña de cabellos blancos a su madre….

-almatea,sabes muy bien que no debemos meternos den los asuntos de los mortales,nunca debemos hacerlo…..ademas solo es un mortal superara…-dijo dejando a su hija sola….

Ella lo vio una vez mas…..el mundo de los mortales,y ahí estaba el mortal que mas le había dado pena durante este tiempo….,aborrecido,golpeado,maltratado y lo habían alejado de los demás… por lo menos no se dejaba vencer por la soledad….eso era lo que la impresionaba

Le impresionaba que los mortales soportaran los sufrimientos y desafíos que les pasaba cada dia….se levanto de aquella nube y saco algo….un objeto muy extraño..como una esfera color esmeralda….vigilo que nadie la vigiliaba…..

Sin duda seria un locura y rompería las reglas de su paraíso perfecto…..dudo un segundo….pero quien se enteraría…..lo mantendría como su secretito…..un secretito que esperaba que le diera felicidad a ese rubio de ojos azules….

-quiero….que el cuarto hokage minato namizake…..vuelva al mundo de los vivos-pronuncio solemnemente….la esfera brillo de el color esmeralda mas hermoso que hubiera visto….luego se esfumo….

-espero que esto te hagan bien la aventura que te espera…..naruto uzumaki -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

…..

Otro dia igual,kakashi nos había dicho ayer que lo esperaramos en el lago del llegar aquí era difícil,sobre todo si había insectos venenosos,cobras,arboles inmensos y todas esas cosas molestas.…..y lo peor….es que kakashi sensei tenia 6 HORAS de retrazo

Yo:SIEMPRE NOS VA A HACER ESTO-dije enojado….como siempre el sensei había llegado tarde

Sakura:concuerdo contigo….esto ya es nos dice que lleguemos temprano y el siempre llegue tarde

Sasuke estaba al colmo de su paciencia-lo disimulaba muy bien-de todos los sensei que pudo haberles tocado en esta aldea ,les toco el mas….mas bien al que menos esperabamos

Yo:me aburro-Ddije parándome y empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo

Sakura:¿A dónde vas naruto?

Yo:voy a hacer algo-dije mas me alejaba

Empeze a caminar por el bosque….realmente kakashi demoraría asi que mejor era caminar que esperarlo…..,ni siquiera se por que loesperabamos hasta ahora….incluso sonaba ridículo,a los tres nos había dejado plantados…..y lo peor es que ya iba a ser de noche….que molestia..

Sin saber por que mire el cielo,oscuriciendose…..la luna comenzaba a brillar junto con las estrellas….pero….note como una silueta brillaba en el suelo,de un color esmeralda brillante….,parecía caer del cielo….y lo hizo,haciendo un rayo color esmeralda en el lugar que había caído….como si fuera una señal…

Yo:SAKURA,SASUKE,VENGAN RAPIDO-grite….

No tardaron ni 5 minutos en mi llamado…

Yo:¿¡lo vieron!-dije sorprendido

Sasuke:si…¿pero que es?

Yo:ay que averiguarlo-dije corriendo entre los arboles…..sasuke me siguió….por ultimo sakura también….

Lo que nos guiaba era esa luz esmeralda…..que aun brillaba pero mas débilmente mientras mas nos acercábamos…

Sakura:chicos paren-dijo de repente…-ya llegamos

Empezabamos a buscar…,entre los arbustos,aquella luz esmeralda había dejado de brillar pero estábamos seguros que por aquí estaba….yo buscaba como si vida dependiera de ello….me sentía extraño….como si estuviera feliz de pronto….hasta que por fin lo encontré….

Un hombre rubio…,con ropas de todo un ninja de alto nivel…..con algunos rasguños pero en un buen estado..seguia vivo ya que respiraba….

Yo:sakura,sasuke,lo encontré…

Ellos se acercaron,pero al momento de mirar,se quedaron petrificados….no sabia por que ,incluso pesteañaron,para ver si era posible lo que veian….

Sasuke:no puede ser….-dijo casi susurrando

Yo:¿Qué te pasa sasuke?

Sakura:im posible que sea el..-dijo apretando sus manos mientras temblaba

Yo:¿¡pero que les pasa!

Sasuke:naruto…no sabes quien es el….

Yo:nunca lo vi-dije confuso

Sakura:PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES-dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cabeza-¿de verdad que no sabes?

Sasuke:incluso ves su cara a diario….

Yo:¿eh?

Sakura se cae de la impresión-NARUTO….EL ES EL CUARTO HOKAGE…-me dijo gritando

Yo:¿¡QUE!-dije y ahora que lo miraba bien…..ERA EL….EL CUARTO HOKAGE…-PE-PERO NO SE SUPONIA QUE ESTABA MUERTO…..

Sasuke:eso es lo que me pregunto….. había muerto por haber salvado la aldea…..

Sakura:como es que….el-el….pero como sucedió-dijo con miedo

Kakashi:con que aquí estaban-dijo el sensei apareciendo de pronto

Los tres:KAKASHI SENSEI-dijimos muertos del miedo

Kakashi:que les pasa a los como si hubieran visto un fantasma

Sakura:digamos que algo parecido..-dijo aun temblando

Kakashi:¿a que te refieres sakura?

Los tres nos hicimos a un lado para que lo viera….kakashi parecía que también estuvo en shok…al igual que nosotros,incluso dejo caer el libro que siempre leia y que nunca terminaba…..

Kakashi:¿c-como…..es que…?

Sasuke:eso tratamos de saber-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse….

Lo veíamos…..aquel héroe…que todos habíamos creido muerto…..el cuarto hokage….el héroe que había salvado la aldea escondida entre las hojas...pero que también…..habia encerrado el demonio que ahora tengo dentro…..

Kakashi:¿pe-pero como lo encontraron?-aun shokeado

Yo:vimos un destello verde…verde esmeralda….era tarde,no-nosotros solo decidimos seguirlo

Kakashi ahora tenia una mirada seria de nuevo…como cara pensativa…..

Kakashi:podría ser….

Sakura:¿Qué cosa kakashi sensei?

Yo:si diganos….

Kakashi:hay algo..-dijo peor de pronto se comporta tranquilamente como siempre-pero mejor olvidenlo

Los tres:AAAAHHHH-dijimos cayendo al estilo anime

Kakashi:lo que podemos hacer es no decirle a los aldeanos lo que paso …invocare una reunión con tsunade para darle la noticia….mientras….tenemos que llevarlo sin que nadie lo vea…

Yo:pero como COÑO le vamos a hacer

Sakura:y a donde lo llevariamos

Kakashi:buenas preguntas….

Los cuatro:mmmm….

Justo por suerte a la azar,pasa un hombre con su carretilla ambulante…..

-hola amigos…..¿ustedes saben como llegar a la aldea de konoha?

Yo:TODOS A EL-dije

MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE…..

Sakura:bien y ahora?

Yo y sasuke había dejado de jalar la carreta….kakashi ahora tenia que pensar en otro plan.¿en donde dejaríamos al hokage aun inconciente?

Sakura:por que no lo dejamos en la casa de naruto?...

Yo:pero…

Sasuke:podría ser…

Yo:oye…

Kakashi:además tuvives solo naruto…..

Yo:esta bien….pero tendremos que esperara a que despierte y nos cuente lo que paso…..

Kakashi:cuando despierte y nos cuent su punto de vista hare una reunión con el consejo y con tsunade-sama…..

Lo llevamos a mi casa…y lo acostamos en mi cama….kakashi sensei,sakura y sasuke dijieron que se quedarían hasta que el hokage despertara….,ellos no querían perderse nada asi que se acomodaron en cualquier lugar que sea comodo de mi casa….

Yo:¿OIGAN y yo donde suponen que duerma?-dije enojado

Sakura:no se….averigualo tu-dijo acomodándose las sobanas del sofá…

Todos dormían ecepto yo….no había lugar para mi…..vi donde dormía el cuarto hokage…..seguia como en un sueño muy profundo…..hasta que una cosa llama mi atención,un collar que nunca había visto antes,un collar con una joya circular y de color esmeralda colgada de su cuello….

Yo:debió ser de alguien que le dio

Vi que había espacio que sobraba en la cama,me coloque como sea…acurrucado por el poco espacio y tome unas sabanas….mañana seria una dia largo….aun me parecía imposible….¿¡el cuarto hokage vivo!...el mejor ninja del mundo seguía vivo….me pregunto….como lo tomaria la gente de la aldea….si contariamos todo la historia,nadie nos creería…..y si decimos que lo encopntramos por ahí tal vez pensarían que fuera una gran mentira inventada tal vez…..muchas ideas se me vienen….pero también una extraña felicidad dentro de mi…

Sin notarlo la piedra empieza a brillar….dandome como un…¿recuerdo?

…

Solo lloras,lloras por los golpes y heridas que recibiste ese dia,en ese callejón oscuro,¿es muy obvio no?...aca nadie te quiere,si te quisieran nunca hubieras recibidos tan duros golpes….y lo peor en el dia de tu cumpleaños…..es muy triste sentir que el odio siempre te persigue….y tu ni siquiera entendías por que las personas te tenían odio en el dia que naciste…..

Solo..solo tenias 7 años….,pero a ellos les importaba,no,incluso las mas minima travesura aprovecharían para pegarte y demostrar todo su rencor….te levantas,ya que llorando no lograras nada,te secas las lagrimas y tratas de parar la sangre de tus pequeñas heridas….miras el cielo….era el atardecer y significaba que el dia estaba a punto de terminar…..que manera tan triste de pasar tu cumpleaños….

Haces un esfuerzo por levantarte….,pero de pronto notas una sombra cerca de la tuya y escuchas los pasos acelerados,tu cierras los ojos tan rápidamente y esperas que este ultimo sufrimiento sea rápido…..pero nada pasa…..

Sientes como unos brazos te voltean rápidamente y te abrazan fuertemente y…¿con cariño?,si en efecto con mucho cariño,incluso te acaricia los cabellos aquella persona desconocida…..como un padre a su hijo…,tu solo te quedas ahí,sintiendo felicidasd pero no correspondiendo el sentimiento…..

-**trata de buscar tu felicidad,hijo mio-Dijo aquella voz….lo mas raro es que aquel hombre empezaba a desaparecer….como desvaneciéndose en la nada…..pero aquella palabra.."hijo" te lleno de felicidad….-te quiero-dijo **

**-yo también papa´-dijiste antes de que el desapareciera….**

…

(punto de vista normal)

El hokage se despertó…..abriendo sus ojos por los rayos del sol que habían caído en sus ojos dormidos y aun cansados…..,pronto se quedo casi shokeado…..,lo único que recordaba era que..su aldea..iba a ser destruida por el zorro de las nueve colas….toda le gente gritaba,un monton de sangre derramada…,pero ahora….todo se sentía tranquilo,incluso escuchaba el sonido de los pajaros cantando y las voces de gente que ni sonaban desesperadas…si no tranquilas y incluso felices….¿que pasaba?

Vio una cabeza un silueta cerca de el,acurrucada,un niño rubio dormía cerca de el,no parecía muy comodo que digamos en esa esquina de la cama pero parecía dormir tranquilamente….

Ni siquiera supo por que le entraron las ganas de llorar,de abrazarlo….,de sentir una extraña felicidad en ese momento….de ver a ese niño rubio…,pero contuvo esas ganas…..lo único que hizo fue acariciarle los cabellos rubios al pequeño rubio…..

-minato sensei-dijo una voz reconocible

-kakashi-dijo sin poder crerlo el cuarto hokage,se paro de la cama sin despertar a rubio aun dormido en la cama…-dime que paso con la aldea,los ciudadanos,con el zorro de las nueve colas….-dijo tomando los brazos de kakashi y simplemente casi estrangulándolo….-y con….mi hijo..

-minato sensei…mejor vámonos a otro lugar….-dijo seriamente y la vez triste…..,minato copnocia muy bien a su alumno,las noticias que le daría no serian tan buenas….


	2. La esperanza tiene que vivir

Kakashi miraba,nada mas observaba como el cuarto hokage era mirado por todoel consejo y en especial tusnade….quien era la mas sorprendia y sin habla….

Tsunade:c-como es que….s-sigues vivo..-dijo muerta de miedo…

Minato:es lo que tambien trato de saber…-dijo este algo nervioso por la mirada de todos….nada mas eso faltaba…PRESION…

Kakashi miraba con algo de tristeza a sus sensei…,lo conocía muy bien y sabia que el se calmaba,o mas bien se forzaba a calmarse y no enojarse como toda una fiera para lastimar a todo el que había sido un maldito con su hijo…..

FLASH BACK….

Minato:NO PUEDE SER.-dijo dando un gran puño a la mesa de madera que acabo partiéndose en dos….kakashi solo observo,sin sorpresa alguna,ya se esperaba esa reacción….

Kakashi:lamento que las cosas se haigan dado asi sensei…-dijo con tono de consolacion

Minato:¿pero como pudieron…-dijo este aun si poder creerlo….

Kakashi se lo había contado todo,primero los acotecimientos triste que habían pasado en la aldea y del regreso de orochimaru y luego tristemente ….los sufrimientos,la soledad y los insultos que había vivido su hijo hasta ahora…y minato no podía creerlo…..todos lo habían tratado como a un perro sucio de la calle a su hijo…,SU hijo…,apretó los puños,sintiéndose vulnerable en ese momento…sintiendo la culpa,de no haberlo protegido o almenos consolado en los momentos que mas lo necesitaba su hijo…

Kakashi:pero no todo esta mal…a echo amigos,se a ganado el respeto increíblemente de tsunade-sama….y sabes…,jiraiya le a enseñado el rasengan…cosa que demora mucho tiempo en hacerlo,en cambio naruto lo logro en muy poco tiempo…incluso es como un sensie además de mi para naruto

Minato se sorprendió algo a esta noticia…¿jiraiya le había enseñado el rasengan a su hijo?..¿y sensei?,si algo sabia es que jiraiya sensei había jurado jamás tener otro alumno….y ahora..que sorpresa la de el…si solo supiera que jiraiya es su padrino….pero de pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció…recordando a una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rojizos y largos….

Minato:¿y….kushina?

Kakashi esta ves si se asusto algo,otra ves contestar cosas difíciles para el….nunca le había gustado decir malas noticas a sus sensei…

Kakashi:veras minato,lo rao mas fue es que nunca habíamos encontrado tu cuerpo,tu habías muerto y nunca lo encontramos y lo mismo paso con kushina…,nunca encontramos su cuerpo…buscamos tres meses enteros pero nunca los hallamos….tal vez eso tenga que ver mucho con lo de ahora-dijo mirándolo….pero minato no le había prestado atención en ese momento,parecía buscar algo con la mirada….

Kakashi:minato sensei,siemre le estoy….PRESTE ATENCION CUANDO ALGUIEN EL HABLA….

Minato:lo siento..solo que….no esta

Kakashi:¿Qué no esta que?

Minato:el collar

Kakashi:cual collar?-extrañado

Minato:el que llevaba en la mañana,había despertado con eso…ahora raramente ya no esta….aunque tampoco le debo dar tanta importancia….

FIN DEL FASH BACK….

MEINTRAS….

Sasuke:ese maldito de kakashi sensei….

Sakura:se fue con el hokage sin decir algo….y yo que quería preguntar tantas cosas-dijo rendida….

Sasuke:demonios,siempre es asi..¿que hora son?

Sakura:las..las..-sorprendida-LAS 3:00 PM…DORMIMOS CASI TODO EL DIA…

Salen disparados por la puerta sin tomar en cuenta naruto….,quien duerme aun en la cama tranquilamente….sin tomar en cuenta la cosa que esta sucediendo ahora…

Naruto:-se levanta y se cuenta que no hay nadie…no le importancia ya que todos deben estar en asuntos mas importantes…

Baja de la cama de un salto pero…¿desde cuando hay tanta distancia de altura?...no le da importancia y sigue caminando,con los ojos cerrados y aun cansados,luego siente algo pesado en el cuello,pero tampoco le das importancia,aun si esto aun brilla desde que dormiste…,,llegas a la cocina y tratas de sentarte ,pero la silla ahora es muy alta,raro..,te montas como sea a ella y ves que ya todo esta en la mesa,todos los bocados..tomas el cuchillo para la mantequilla y abres los ojos ahora para tener cuidado cuando notas tu reflejo en el cuchillo brillante…

Naruto:¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!-dices botando el cuchillo asustado de ver lo que viste…

Saltas de la silla pero caes mal…mas te sorprendes cuando la silla te gana altura,peor sigues corriendoy vas a tu habitación,sacas como loco la que buscas,un espejo y te ves….te quedas paralizado….luego gritas haciendom caer elespejo,ahora tu voz de chico de 15 o 16 años mas parece de un niñito de 5 o 6 años…y en efectivamente lo es….TIENES 5 AÑOS…

Naruto:

Naruto se arrodilla en el suelo sin poder creerlo..¿¡TENIA 5 AÑOS AHORA!...que coño había pasado para que ocurriera esto…

Naruto:espera…tal vez sea una pesadilla,si eso-dijo y va corriendo contra un mueble de madera y se choca la cabeza varias veces,si asi despierta….despues de 20 minutos nada…

Naruto:no no puede ser-dijo y noto su voz….infantil…de un niño de 5 años….,pero luego nota como el collar brilla en su cuello…¿no era el mismo collar que llevaba el hokage la noche anterior?...trata de quitárselo pero al hacerlo recibe una descarga algo eléctrica pero fuerte en sus manos al tocarlo…

Naruto:eso duele-dijo acariciendose las manos casi quemadas-demonios que tipo de collar es este…-dijo tomandolo otra vez,pero esta vez no recibió daño alguno…

Debia buscar ayuda..¿¡pero a quien!...ademas si lo encontraban asi lo llevarían donde tusnade y tednria que pasar todo un terror interrogatoria..

Naruto:vamos uzumaki peinsa..ya se..KONOHAMARU…además no se lo contaria a nadie..solo me falta un…MI CAPA-empezando a rebuscar en los cajones…la encontró,bien ahora solo una mascara….,el disfraz perfecto,además todos pensarían que solo es un niño jugando a los ninjas…

Salio disparado de su casa…lo raro es que no había nadie…-¿a donde rayos se fueron todos?-dijo no viendo a nadie en las calles de la aldea,pero encontró al que buscaba,comiendo ramen en el puesto vacio…

Naruto:konohamaru..-susurro

Konohamaru:que demonios…-dijo y bajo la cabeza viendo al pequeño naruto-¿hey quien eres tu pequeño?

Naruto:soy yo…-un poco fastidiado por "pequeño"

Konohamaru:no te conozco…¿y tu mama pequeño?-dijo bajando del puesto de ramen

Naruto:-molesto-KONOHAMARU SOY YO,NARUTO-dijo sacándose la mascara…

Konohamru casi se mata de la risa,pensando que solo es una broma de naruto convertido en niño,opero al ver la cara enojada,se torna asustado…

Konohamaru:¿Qué-que –que te PASO?

Naruto:no se-lloriquiendo-solo desperté asi en la mañana con este maldito collar y ahora soy un crio de 5 años…-dijo desesperado-ayudame…

Konohamaru:mejor era que fueras con tsuna…

Naruto:NOOO,ella me haría un feo y terrorífico interrogatorio..¿NO RECUERDAS LA ULTIMA VEZ?

Konohamaru:jej como no olvidarlo…-algo asustado…

Naruto:tienes que ayudarme…

Konohamaru:¿pero como?..yo no se…espera,tal vez…en la torre del hokage,mi abuelito solia guardar un monton de manoscrtios muy antiguos en una bodega,muchos eran de curaciones o jutsus…tal vez ay aiga algo…

Naruto:si tu lo dices…-calmandose…-oye tu sabes donde están todos

Konohamaru:dicen que se fueron a escuchar un llamado de tsunade-sama ..,dijieron que era importante..pero para mi siempre todo lo que tiene que decir siempre es aburrido y son solo puras noticias tontas….

Naruto:bien entonces vámonos rápido-poniendose la mascara-antes de que vengan…..

EN DICHO LUGAR….

Naruto rebuscaba como loco entre todos los pergaminos….,konohamaru lo miraba algo asustado…,si,si estaba realmente desesperado….

Naruto:DEMONIOS NO HAY NADA QUE ME SIRVA,NO QUIERO TENER 5 AÑOS OTRA VEZ-grito desesperado…

Konohamaru:de todos modos debe algo aquí que sirva-dijolevantados los pergaminos los cuales habían husmeado y los guardo en el cajón,mientras que naruto ahora buscaba en el escritorio…

Konohamaru:si tsunade-sama se entera..te matara

Naruto:no,no podrá,no puede pegarle a un niño de 5 años-dijo buscando entre los cajones desesperado,no quería tener 5 años otra vez,con solo sentirse enesa edad,le recuerda todos los maltratos e insultos en su infancia….,naruto estaba tan absordo en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que un pergamino se había caído del cajón…

Konohamaru:oye naruto mira-dijo tomando el pergamino,un símbolo había en el-¿oye este no es el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre de los remolinos-dijo mostrándoselo…-

Naruto:no se que tiene de importante-dijo tomandolo de mal humor…

Konohamaru:que es el mismo signo que llevas en tu chaqueta genio…,además dicen que esa aldea ya se había extinguido….

Naruto:es cierto,yo fui allí,y solo había un monton de ruinas muy antiguas…-dijo soplándolo,mucho polvo se disulvio en el aire,haciendo que los dos tosieran….,al abrirlo vieron un viejo mapa….pero uno muy diferente al que naruto había usado con yamatto,sai y sakura para ir hacia las ruinas de ese extinguido lugar….,el mapa tenia todas las líneas de color dorado y el papel se sentía casi como seda,lo malo que las líneas del mapa eran indesifrables,ni siquiera se podía leer ese idioma tan raro…,sin duda lo que tenían en las manos debía ser valioso…al desplegar mas el pergamino….un papel se salió….

Naruto:¿y esto?-dijo recogiéndolo,era una vieja fotografía,muy antigua….ahi se mostraba a la vieja tsunade,pero ahí parecía un poco mas joven y asu lado estaba una niña que la abrazaba sonriente…,una linda niña de cabellos rojizos y muy largos….sonriente con solo estar seca de la vieja tsunade…

Konohamaru:debió ser una estudiante suya…asi como lo es sakura….

Naruto:probablemente….pero sabes….ganaria un monton de dinero y compraría mucho ramen wi vendiera este pergamino ¿no?- dijo siniestramente mientras guardaba la foto…

Konohamaru:y si la vieja se da cuenta?..

Naruto:de eso me encargo yo-dijo sonriendo siniestramente…

MINUTOS MAS TARDE….

Naruto y konohamaru corrian como podían sus pies,oyeron las voces de las personas de la aldea…eso quería decir que ya había acabado la noticia de tsunade….si alguien los veía…seria condenados para los puños de tsunade…

Naruto:vamos konohamaru..falta poco-corriendo a todo lo que podían sus piernas…

Konohamaru:eso trato…-empezando a agotarse-demonios se estanc acercandooo

Las voces de todos se oian mas fuertes y como celebrando….tal vez si no hubieran estados tan asustados en los que tsunade les haría…se hubieran fijado en la dirección que habían tomado…

Naruto:auch-chocando con alguien y cayendo al suelo-eso me dolio-sobandose la cabeza y lloriquiendo

Vio ahora un monton de gente alrededor suyo…,mirándolo severamente…,ahora si tenia miedo,si alguien lograba quitarle la mascara y descubrían que era el pero ahora con 5 años,la mayoría de la gente de la aldea lo haría picadillo….

Sintio como unas manos lo sujetaban del cuello de la capa….trato como sea de soltarse…

Kakashi:calama niño,no te hara nada..

-pero nosotros si,como se atreve a chocar con el hokage-dijieron algunos,..¿desde cuando tsunade tenia demasiada gente que la apoyara?

Naruto:suéltenme,bajanme ahora-dijo tratando de salierse del agarre de kakashi sensei-gyaaa SUELTENME...

-que niño tan malcriado….-dijo una señora viendo como ese "mocoso" se comportaba

Kakashi:veamos quien es-dijo tratando de quitarle la mascara,naruro trato de detenerlo pero lastimosamente pero gai sensei le había cogido las dos manos para que no pusiera resistencia…

Lamayoria de multitud quedo algo estatica,en especial sakura y sasuke al ver a su compañero de equipo que sin duda reconocieron…..NARUTO ERA UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS

Sakura:¿¡NARUTO!-sorprendida

El cuarto hokege se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y volteo….por primera vez,su mirada se había cruzado con la de su hijo…,lo miro…,se sorprendió mucho,naruto casi era idéntico a el,pero si había pasado mucho tiempo…¿Cómo es que su hijo tenia 5 años?...,mientras que naruto al mirarlo se sentio demasiado extraña,con incomodidad.,aparto violentamente la mirada 5 segundos después de haberlas cruzado

Kakashi:mas sorpresas de las que deberían-dijo mirándolo

La mayoría estaba sin habla….

Tsunada:bien basta,es suficiente,TODOS A MI OFOCINA..AHORA-dijo botando algo al suelo,que luego se disulvio en humo…,cuando la gente de la aldea pudo ver ,noto que ni naruto,kakashi,el hokage,ni sasuke y ni sakura estaban ahora…

DONDE TSUNADE-SAMA

Tsunade:me puedes explicar naruto….por que todos mis pergaminos están arrugados-dijo mostrando uno que estaba casi roto-estos pergaminos son valiosos…..y también..¿¡como es que que AHORA tienes 5 años?

Naruto:no se-sentado en una silla-si lo supiera lo sabria,me desperté asi en la mañana y tenia esto puesto-dijo mostrando el collar que brillaba-no se esto tengo que ver con esto pero no me lo puedo quitar…..-dijo mostrándolo…..al terminar se percato de algo…..,

Sakura:¿y bueno..que hacias husmeando las cosas de tsunade-sama?

Naruto:ah bueno….queria ver si había algo que pudiera…..invertir..esto-dijo señalándose

Sasuke:mira estamos diciendo que….tienes el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años pero con mente de 15….

Naruto:si…además el collar no puedo quitármelo,trato pero…

Kakashi:dejame probar-dijo acercándose al cuello de naruto,cuando tomo con la intención de quitárselo este desato una descarga eléctrica verde esmeralda

Sasuke:dejame verlo-dijo tomandola,aunque en ese momento no había desatado ninguna defense ese extraño collar-pareciera como si…..tuviera mente propia,electrocuta cuando se lo quieren sacar a naruto…

Naruto:¿puedo decir algo?

Tsunade:bueno…

Naruto:¿todos saben….eem lo del hokage..el cuarto?

Sakura:dormiste mucho,por eso es que no pudiste ver el anuncio que tsunade dio,ahora todos los saben….

Naruto:¿y como lo tomaron?

Tsunade:muy bien hasta ahora…pero ahora naruto debemos saber que es lo que te paso,tampoco te podemos dejar asi…-dijo preocupad

Que naruto se haiga echo pequeño podía ser un peligro,el kyuubi era fuerte y se había echo mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo al igual que naruto iba creciendo,pero ahora era un niño pequeño de 5 años,asi que si se descontrolaba,podría…esa no era una opción paa tsunade

Tsunade:¿Qué tienes ahí?-dijo viendo algo abultado detrás de su capa….

Naruto:-nervioso-NADA-

Tsunade:¿NARUTO QUE TIENES AHÍ?

Naruto:YA TE DIJE QUE NADA VIEJA

Sakura:naruto no le digas asi a tsunade-sama..

Tsunade:mejor retírense,hablaremos mas tarde naruto -dijo severamente,naruto solo temblo del miedo de que llegara ese momento,se sentía como si ese seria su ultima hora…

MAS TARDE….

Kakashi:¿y como debemos resolver..tu problema?-dijo mirándolo…

Naruto:debe haber una forma….no quiere tener 5 años otra vez-dijo molesta viendo como solo llegaba solo a la altura de las piernas de kakashi sensei…

Sakura:pero fue un dia bastante extraño,con la aparición del cuarto..-dijo refiriéndose a minato…,naruto sintió esa incomodidad otra vez al escuchar la oración…,cosa que no paso desapersivida para kakashi

Kakashi:¿pasa algo naruto?

Naruto:quisiera…hablar de otro tema

Sakura:¿Por qué?,además con lo que paso.,además que te pasa,estas demasiado raro…mas de lo normal…

Las preguntos solo hacían mas incomodo a naruto,necesitaba hablar de otra cosa o si no ,se sentirá mal en el resto del camino…

Naruto:saben mejor me voy,además tengo hambre,no he comido nada adiós-dijo de lo mas rápido para irse,se despidió y se fue corriendo entre los arboles….

Desde los acotecimientos de hace dos días se sentía demasiado extraño,sobre todo incomodidad con el cuarto,vio el atardecer,como se escondia el sol,entre las montañas…,sin notarlo,el sueño empezó a ganarle,cerrando los ojos poco a poco y recostándose sobre el árbol…al hacerlo el collar empezó a brillar,dándote otro muy raro sueño..

…

Sinentes como una luz esmeralda te rodeaba,ves la noche,el bosque…,los pajaros cantando su canción nocturna….,una que nunca había escuchado,te levantas sin hacerle caso,sus ojos parecían himnotizados,sin vida y como si algo te posellera te llevaba a cierto lugar a mas del fondo del bosque…..hasta llegar a una cueva muy enorme que nunca había jamás…

Los muercialgos de la cueva se espantaron al ver la luz esmeralda que te rodea y se fueron…,sigues tu camino….,había agua en la cueva pero no ledas importancia,el camino se veía muy oscuro…,vio como unos cristales pegados a la cueva iluminaron el camino…,siguió caminando sintiendo cada ves mas pesado su propio cuerpo,como si perdiera energía poco a poco que se dirigía a una destino desconocido

-NARUTO-ollendo gritar ese nombre,pero no le das importancia…

Llegas a un lugar,las paredes escritas con signos indesifrables,ves arriba que hay un signo bastante extraño…pero luego bajas la cabeza,viendo un circulo,casi escrito con los mismos signos…se coloca en el circulo y ahora todos los signos se mueven….,brillas mas fuerte,sintiendo como un sentimiento te invade,como paz…,como si estuvieras moriendo muy lentamente ya que empiezas a desvanecerte..…,te pones a pensar…¿y si todos serian mas felices si tu no existieras?...todos seguro celebrarían,le ahorrarías un monton de que muchas personas te quisieran matar….tal vez…tal vez..sea lo mejor dejar este mundo donde has sufrido mucho…..pero

-NARUTO-escuchas otra ves tu nombre….

Un hombre rubio,como tu,se acerca preocupado hacia ti…,,el trata de tocarte pero no lo logra…,se electrifica y se agarra la mano con dolor,pero no le importa,lo vuelve hacer,tu no sabes por que EL,lo hace…,sabiendo muy bien que el dolor de ese hombre aumenta pero no le importa…,te toma de los hombros….,y tu empiezas a gritar de dolor….,sus manos te hacían doler,te jala del circulo en el que estas…,haciendo que vuelvas a ser solido…,te saca por fin de ese circulo violetamente pero con buenas intenciones…tal vez,pero al hacerlo ves como algo sale de tu cuerpo…,como si fuera algo muy importante y eso era parte de tu alma…,caes en los brazos de ese hombre rubio…escuchando una frase que nadie nunca te había dicho…

-No volveré a dejar que te hagan daño….-dijo con una voz dulce,tratas de verlo pero al cansancio te gana,haciéndote cerrar los ojos….

…

jiraiyase quedaba ahí,mirándo,como naruto se había dejado dormir en los brazos del hokage…

jiraiya:¿el-el esta bien?-dijo preocupada

Minato se volteo a mirar a kakashi y a sakura…..,ambos estaban preocupados de lo que había pasado…,en especial jiraiya,quien miraba como el pequeño naruto aun dormía ,lo malo que tenia una mirada de miedo en su cara,como si tuviera pesadillas…

Minato:si,solo esta muy cansado….por lo de ayer…

Tsunade:mmm-deprimida….no podía creer por lo que casi había hecho naruto…

minato:pasa algo tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:ahh…no nada-dijo sonriendo forzadamente….,tratando de fingir pero jiraiya lo noto..

Jiraiya:te conozco muy bien tsunade,escondes algo a todos nosotros..

Tsunade:TE DIGO QUE NO ES NADA IDIOTA PERVERTIDO-dijo mostrándole el puño

Minato:tienes que decirnos tsunade

Tsunade:no creo que les guste saberlo….

Kakashi:pero debemos,cualquier cosa que le haiga pasado a naruto,debemos saberlo para que no lo vuelva a hacer…

Minato:es muy importante tsunade…

Tsunade suspiro,rendida….,los miro a las cuatro personas de la habitación,en especial al padre…¿Cómo lo tomaria?...pero era mejor decirlo ahora que nunca…

Tsunade:lo que naruto hacia,,era un ritual para morir,en la aldea oculta entre los remolinos antiguamente se usaba para sacrificios humanos…,me temo que naruto….,quería o iba a morir,si no hubiéramos actuado antes ….el…

Todos se le quedaron mirando,minato una vez mas se sintió culpable,demasiado culpable..¿¡su propio hijo se quería morir?...

kakashi:supongo que en parte tiene..sentido lamentablemente,aca naruto nadie lo quería de pequeño,todos lo aborrecían,los alejaban y le pegaban de cualquier cosa…

Tsunade:seguro pensó que era lo mejor pero no,naruto no puede morir,también por que me importa mucho y también por que si moria de esa forma,el kyuubi se saldría,por eso no intervino,era un oportunidad para el….

Aquellas palabras hacían que minato se sintiera terrible…

Tsunade:lo peor es que nadie interfería en esos rituales,minato tu lo hiciste..,cosa que no se debe hacer nunca,el alama y cuerpo de naruto es como la prisión de kyuubi,al tu sacale del trance del ritual,hiciste que casi la mitad de su alama desapareciera…,

Jiraiya:¿Cómo?

Tsunade:es como si tu perdieras órganos,te sientes muy débil y es mas difícil estar asi-usando una explicación-en este caso el estado de naruto es muy vulnerable,el kyuubi podría salirse o liberarse….

Minato pensó lo peor,su hijo..,si tan solo hubiera estado con el,tratar de estar a su lado y no haberlo dejado solo,si..si tan solo le hubiera eso caso a kushina….de no dejarlo solo…

Tsunade:tal vez..haiga..una forma de…remediarlo-dijo con miedo…

Tsunade tenia miedo,si los ..enviaba ahí,tal vez podrían en….,pero no,además todo lo había olvidado y fue por sus propio bien….pero y si no,minato seria capaz de matarla….,dirigió su mirada a naruto…..sentia el dolor de el-solo por ti naruto-penso…

Tsunade:el pergamino kakashi

Kakashi:¿este?

Tsunade:exacto,es un mapa de una ciudad muy antigua…,hay podrían ayudar naruto,lo antes posible necesitan viajar….solo tienes que seguir las indicaciones del mapa….,nada mas…

Minato:¿Cuánto tardaríamos y cuanto seriael viaje?

Tsunade:el viaje 5 dias,además naruto estará listo para mañana,solo llévenlo,tiene que hacerlo por naruto….,asi como dijiste minato,naruto es una esperanza que tiene que vivir y no morir…


End file.
